


Love Always Protects, Love Always Trusts

by Herodia



Series: Corinthians 13:4 [2]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: A Little Bit of Second Hand Embarrassment, Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Misogyny, Referenced Necrophilia (once), World War II Fact/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herodia/pseuds/Herodia
Summary: After years of solitude during his exile on the Beach, Higgs meets an old friend.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Corinthians 13:4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Metal Gear Solid - Summer Games -2020





	Love Always Protects, Love Always Trusts

He was prepared to take her on his mercy. To accept her ugly body, unlike any other man. Or so he thought, until he saw her with Sam. The man that ruined everything.

When she left him on that beach with nothing but a gun, his decision didn't take long. But there was no god of death to weigh his heart on a scale. No one to take his Ka away. There was only the beach. He tried again and again, until he was out of bullets to shoot himself with.

He wandered through the Beach alone. He screamed, he cried, he tried to drown himself in the ocean, to jump off cliffs, to hang himself- but nothing could help him. So he walked and walked until he reached the end of his beach and then another. Most were empty and those that weren’t contained only shadows of living beings that refused to interact with him.

Then after what felt like the infinity, he reached a beach that was unlike the rest.

At first he was happy to hear a noise different than the song of the Beach, no matter how gruesome it was. He ran towards it almost in joy, long lost hope was found in him again- 

Then he saw it. A military camp turned into a battlefield.

Its occupants fought planes that dropped bombs on them over and over. He watched the light show for a while, just sitting on a hill, enjoying the sight of fire on the beach. He haven’t seen one for years.

When he grew tired of watching, he sneaked into the camp. Looking for a gun, to join the fun with. The planes were gone by the time, but he expected round two to begin soon. He had learnt by now that on the beach time was cyclical. Refreshing once in a while and never offering anything new.

The occupants of the camp were different from what he had seen so far, this whole scene was. But the soldiers, they looked more like zombies than they did like BTs. It was the far the most interesting thing he had witnessed since he had met Amelie.

And they were more hostile too.

He was grabbed from behind, a hand on his mouth preventing him from screaming. Not that he would, he had no one to call for and he didn’t plan to attract even more enemies. Suicide was one thing, but getting killed when he finally found something interesting? No, he didn’t want that. 

He tried to shake the assaulter off, but he was stronger than him. He was dragged backwards through the camp. Higgs might have failed to free himself, but he noticed that the person behind him was clearly shorter than him. Small victories matter.

It wasn’t until they reached the edge of the camp, its barricades successfully hiding their bodies from the dead soldiers, that he was let go. Immediately, he turned around to face his assaulter and it was just his luck, that the man in question was no one else than Sam Bridges himself. Naturally, he told him immediately what he thought.

“Isn’t it just my luck to meet Sam Bridges himself. You are here to apologise, I assume.”

“You are supposed to be dead.” Sam said, ignoring his neat conversation starter. Higgs didn’t mind though, after all that time alone, he didn’t care what another living being had to say, as long as it talked to him.

And Sam wasn’t the biggest talker to begin with, so he considered getting anything from him an achievement.

“Yeah, that didn’t really work.” He said. “I tried, but the Beach just wouldn’t let me go. She’s quite a bitch. No offence. I know she’s your mama, but I’m just a very honest man.”

“Fuck off.” Sam told him. How naughty of him. 

“What are you doing here then? Have you finally died for good?”

Sam didn’t answer, he seemed to be deep in his thoughts. If Higgs was lucky, he was considering his next words, but he could as well be thinking about cryptobiotes and Higgs wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

“Since you are here.” Higgs ignored the man’s silence. “You sure wouldn’t mind helping me out, would you?”

“That’s Fragile’s decision.” Sam answered immediately.

“Fragile isn’t here, is she?” It cost Higgs all of his self control not to tell Sam what exactly he thought of Fragile. “I won’t tell.” He said instead.

Sam didn’t answer, he just looked at him sadly. The look ensured Higgs that he was going to leave him all alone again if he wouldn't do something.

“Look, I know Fragile is mad, but I’ve been here for quite a long time now, I’ve learnt my lesson and such. So, help me? Please?” He gave him his best puppy eyes. The ones that brought him tips in the early days as a porter.

Tips and some inappropriate job offers, so he stopped doing them.

“Is there something I could do to change your mind?” He laid his hand on Sam’s chest.

“Fuck off.” Sam pushed Higgs’ hand away and to his horror, turned to leave.

Maybe attempting to seduce man with aphenphosmphobia was not the brightest plan he had ever made. It was all Sam’s fault of course. Higgs sure didn’t give him that phobia himself. Not that one anyway.

“C’mon Sammy-boy, aren’t you getting lonely?” Higgs called after him.

“No.” Sam answered.

“Who you fuck then?”

“Not you.”

“Is it Fragile?”

“No.”

In the sky over their heads flew bombers, making no sound but a whistle, announcing the start of a new battle.  _ Stalin’s witches  _ Higgs’ mind filled in. Even though his favourite reading material was focused on the ancient Egypt, he had read his share of World War literature too.

“One of the old men then? You can do better, Sammy-boy.”

“Like you?” Sam looked back at him.

Higgs had no idea if Sam was sarcastic or not. He wasn’t sure if he was even capable of sarcasm, but his tone  _ did seem sarcastic _ , but also  _ he was the better opinion.  _ Not that it really mattered what Sam meant. “I'm quite a catch I know.” His answer would be the same, sarcasm or not. “I will do whatever you want.” He had promised himself to never say that one again, but this was a desperate situation. “I can be the girl. You see, if my hair grew any bit longer, you could even call me hysteric.”

“You’re hysteric”

“No, I’m not- Fuck you!” Sam got bolder since Higgs last saw him. He seemed older too, now that Higgs got a good look at him. It was hard to look for detail on his face in the dark, but there was a number of new wrinkles, not to mention his hair was filled with grey strands. Sure, Sam was not the type to follow an anti-aging skincare route, but it was still hard to look at the evidence of how long Higgs has been stuck here.

They looked at each other for a moment, listening to the sound of the battlefield behind them. Then Sam sighted.

“I’m looking for a man, a soldier unlike those seen here. The one who leads them.” Sam said, finally revealing his whereabouts on the beach. 

“Oh, so Sam Bridges has a new quest? Tell me Sammy, why should I help you?”

Sam answered with an expression of disappointment, which Higgs considered rather rude. Then he did something that terrified Higgs more than his performative leave before. He activated his BB.

“Wait! Don’t leave!” Higgs reflexively grabbed his arm, pulling on it as if he was about to stop the man from walking away. (Which would not work in this situation)

Sam brushed him off, looking at him, but he didn’t teleport just yet. He waited for Higgs to explain himself and in his desperation he did.

“Stay longer, I haven’t talked to anyone since I was left here.”

Sam was a soft man. Everyone knew it. Higgs knew it. Chances were that he was a soft old man too.

Sam deactivated his BB.

“Good boy.” Higgs spoke without considering consequences. Decades long exile was not enough to make him learn.

Sam activated his BB.

“No, no, no! Don’t go! I’m sorry, I’ll be good now, okay?!” Higgs lifted his hands in  _ I am unarmed and very submissive _ fashion.

Sam reacted with something Higgs found impossible for him until now; he smiled.

As Sam turned off the BB again, Higgs noticed he no longer had the fetus in the pod. It was a doll similar to the one he himself used to wear. It made sense. His BB had to be expired by now.

Sam looked at Higgs again and Higgs realized he was waiting for him to talk. Suddenly, Higgs was very aware that what he missed wasn’t as much a conversation as a human touch.

“So..” Higgs started “The offer still stands. I could screw you.”

Sam didn’t look very happy with what Higgs had to say.

“Give me a hug at least? Try for me? Please?”

To his surprise Sam nodded. “Don’t try anything.” He warned.

Higgs didn’t waste time to wrap his arms around Sam, who gently returned the hug. He had hugged the man before when they fought, but this felt much better. The warmth of his body after the years of touch starved loneliness made Higgs feel loved. (At least what he thought feeling loved was like, he couldn't know for sure because no one had loved him before.)

“How long has it been?” He asked with teary eyes.

“Two months”

He pulled away from their embrace and looked at Sam’s wrinkled face. “No?” He half said half asked.

Sam smiled a sad smile.

“You’re fucking with me!” He pushed Sam away, not that it did much to the man of his stature. At least Sam’s body aged well.

“You don’t want to know.” Sam said, more seriously.

“Has it been years? Decades?” He insisted.

Sam shook his head. “You wanted to talk.” He reminded him, shifting the conversation.

“I-” Higgs knew he was not getting his answer. But Sam’s behaviour told him as much as his wrinkles did; that it has been a very long time.

“Can I get more than a hug?” He pleaded.

“Okay.” Sam said softly but clearly irritated, the way one would talk to an annoying child.

He leaned closer to Higgs. “Would a kiss do?” He asked.

Higgs didn’t bother with a verbal answer and kissed the man.

He had fantasies about kissing Sam before and he now knew that he got every single fantasy wrong. He assumed Sam would kiss like a virgin, or (which belonged to his wilder fantasies) like those sadist men he had met before joining the Fragile Express. But Sam’s kissing wasn’t any of that. He returned his kiss gently, but firmly, proving to be neither abuser nor inexperienced.

He even put his hand on Higgs’ cheek, stroking him, as if he was supposed to be the virgin there. (Or at least the girl, Higgs shouldn’t have offered.)

Sam waited until Higgs pulled back.

The kiss was great, but after all those years alone, Higgs wanted more.

Plus, Sam was still hot as an old man, if not more.

“Is there a chance I could get fucked too?” He asked unabashedly.

Sam’s expression told him he wasn’t very happy with his request, which didn’t surprise him considering his previous reaction. However, his reasoning was beyond what Higgs imagined it would be.

“You sure you want it?”

Not only a hot old man, he was cute too. The neatest two in one package Higgs could have wished for.

“Of course, I do! That’s why I ask for it!” He didn’t want to be part of any moral dilemma that was going on in Sam’s head.

“I can give you a handjob.” Sam offered.

That was.. far from what Higgs wanted from this. Sure, it was touch from someone else, but he spent the last years (and probably decades too) jerking himself off. He wanted something that takes at least two people to do for a change.

“I would prefer something with more contact.” Beggars can't be choosers, Higgs however liked to push his chances. “I know it’s not your thing, the phobia and all, but- Please?” He was throwing the word around a lot. Anything it took to get Sam in the mood.

“I can’t, sorry.” Sam gave him a genuinely apologetic look.

“Understandable.” Higgs said through his teeth. “So.. Will you join?” He gestured to Sam’s crotch.

“I can, I don’t have to.” Sam said.

“I want you to.” Higgs ensured him. “So, shall we?” He gestured to Sam again.

“Go on.”

Higgs didn’t hesitate and sat down between the sandbags, that he ironically thought of as pillows, pulling on Sam’s clothes.

Sam understood the gesture, leaning down between his shamelessly spread legs, even laying his hand around him. Higgs was glad that the man didn’t avoid touch as much as he used to, probably overcoming the worst of his phobia with age.

Higgs wanted to lick his cheek, but he remembered when he did that the last time and decided not to bring back that memory, considering it was much sexier for him than Sam at the time. He put his lips on Sam’s instead, testing if he would let him have that again.

Sam didn’t protest and Higgs took advantage of that, kissing the man as he palmed his crotch. He felt no sign of enjoyment there, which was quite disappointing. He was about to unzip his suit, when Sam pushed his hand away, doing it himself instead.

Higgs kissed him again, giving the man more reason to get it up for him. Surprising him again, Sam reached for his crotch the moment he was done with undoing his suit. He looked at Higgs’ face, as if waiting for permission.

Higgs nodded.

“You can do whatever you want to me, Sammy.” He said seductively. “Except necrophilia, I got talked in it once and it was weird and gross and cold.”

Sam pulled out his tongue in performatively disgusted expression. He unzipped his suit, taking less time on taking his cock out that he did with his own. Higgs was a man who preferred a quick access. His cock was already half hard.

Sam retreated his hand from his side, leaning back to search his suit. Higgs didn’t ask why he had lube on himself. He liked the thought of big Sammy-boy bringing lube everywhere, just in case. And he was sure that if he asked, he would be ensured that the thing’s original purpose was not a lubrication, which would ruin his fantasy.

Lube or not it was cold. He frowned as Sam spread it on his hand and touched his cock.

“Cold.” He complained.

Sam didn’t answer and started stroking him instead. It was better than when he did it himself after all, Higgs noted. Not mechanically better, but it felt better. Higgs leaned in to return the favour.

Sam pushed the lube in his hand, before he could start jerking him off dry.

“Pussy.” Higgs said, knowing that pussies weren’t supposed to be dry neither. Sam squeezed his cock on that. Not to cause pain, but to give Higgs a warning. A pretty playful warning.

“Okay, okay.” Higgs said, spreading the lube around his hand before taking Sam’s cock in it. Giving it the needed strokes to make him hard. He now slightly regretted that he had asked Sam to join in. Not only he was not hard for him, which hurt Higgs’ ego, but he was... big, too. Once he stroked him to fullness having their cocks together was embarrassing for him.

Higgs felt warmness in his cheeks, as he looked at Sam’s cock. It only worsened when he thought of having it to penetrate him. He usually wasn’t into taking a cock up his ass. Fingers? Sure. But not a cock. He tried and always ended up hurt. But with Sam? He was sure the man wouldn’t be as ruthless as his previous partners.

And if he hurt him just by his size? That was just a sexy bonus, if you asked Higgs.

“You still not into fucking me?” He asked between unsteady breaths.

Sam shook his head.

He was about to negotiate when he was startled by a blast of fire blowing up dangerously close to them.

Sam was clearly also startled, as he dropped his cock and pushed them to the ground, pinning Higgs under him.

Right, they fucked on a battlefield. In middle of an attack. Great place of choice not to mention the zombies. Higgs thought.

“Does it ever end?” Higgs asked Sam, looking towards the battlefield.

“It resets when someone new comes in.” Sam informed him.

Higgs was about to ask if they can kill him for good, then decided that he didn’t really want to know. “Whatever, just continue.” He said instead.

Sam complied. He took both of their cocks, before Higgs could reach for his and started jerking them off together. He didn’t move from his position laying on Higgs and kept pinning him down by his body.

Higgs looked down at their cocks in his hand and large body on his and felt redness in his cheeks again. He kissed Sam hungrily.

“Fuck, Sammy.” He said between the kisses. “You should come along more often. Bring pizza sometimes too.”

Sam murmured something between his heavy breaths. It didn’t really matter to Higgs what he answered by now. He moved his kisses from Sam’s mouth, across the stubble on his chin to his neck.

He returned to his mouth only when he was close to finishing.

“Sam.” He whispered, breaking the kiss, as he came in Sam’s hand.

It took a moment for his breath to steady again.

“Sam.” He repeated, moving the man’s hand from his cock, moving it up almost to their faces. “I will finish you.” He offered and he pulled Sam’s cum stained fingers to his mouth, demonstrating just how he wanted to finish him.

He sucked on the fingers, the unexpected taste hitting him like a bullet. He pulled them out quickly.

He spat on the ground.

“Healing gel.” He said. Now clearly identifying the  _ lube. _ As much as it served its purpose, the taste clearly expressed that it did not belong in a mouth. “Never mind the blowjob, we can do that the next time.”

Sam laughed.

“Unless you have wipes.” Higgs winked, reaching for Sam’s cock to finish him. “Or you can put that between my thighs.” He offered. “I did that before, it’s-“ he paused to think of a right word “Interesting.”

“I know.” Sam answered simply, then tilted his head. “If it will shut you up.”

Higgs laughed and started pulling off the bottom of his suit. “Hey! I do you a service here!” He smirked.

He pushed the fabric to his knees. That was enough. He squeezed his legs together.

Sam had to lay closer to him in order to get access to his thighs. The closeness of their bodies was exactly what Higgs wanted from this.

Ever the good boy, Sam kissed him, as he pressed himself between his thighs.

“Sam.” He said as the man clearly enjoyed himself. “I’ve been here alone for a long time.”

Sam kissed him again, apparently not caring about what he had to say.

It was rude when someone else did it.

“I can’t kill myself. I tried.”

“Hush now.” Sam said and Higgs rolled his eyes. He kissed the man back, because what else could he do.

Sam grabbed his thigh, pressing it closer to the other. Apparently, Higgs had loosened them, as he focused on his one sided conversation. He squeezed the thighs tight again, getting a moan out of Sam.

It didn’t take long for Sam to come after that. He buried his head in Higgs shoulder, as he finished between his legs.

He stayed like that, breathing heavily.

“Sam.” Higgs said as softly as he could, his hand stroking the man’s hair. He was carefully counting his chances.

“Will you talk to Fragile for me?” He asked finally, doubting that Sam would change his mind about letting him out himself.

“I will.” Sam almost whispered.

“How long has it been?”

Sam sighted, lifting his head to look at Higgs.

“Twenty seven years.”

Almost three decades..

Higgs pulled his hands around Sam.

“Don’t leave me yet. Please.”


End file.
